A contactless card (e.g., a payment card utilizing a near field communication based connection, a radio-frequency identification based connection, or the like) may be utilized to perform a contactless transaction. For example, a user may utilize the contactless card to pay for a subway fare, accrue rewards points, obtain a discount on a product purchase, purchase a product, or the like. The contactless card may be provisioned, for utilization, via a user device. For example, a user may utilize the user device to exchange authentication data with a set of servers to authenticate the contactless card for use. The user device may provide information to the set of servers associated with establishing an account for the user of the contactless card, associating the account with a static card identifier, or the like.